Fluttershy meets Davy Jones/Starlight Glimmer meets Tia Dalma
Here's how 'Fluttershy meets Davy Jones and Starlight Glimmer meets Tia Dalma '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. gets abroad the ''Flying Dutchman ''and encounters Davy Jones Davy Jones: I say, little pony, what is your purpose here? Fluttershy: Mac Grimborn sent me to find you. Davy Jones: My Mac? Fluttershy: He mentioned your name. Davy Jones: Ah, did he now? He never told me about you. He.... I miss him very much. Fluttershy: You're his father. Davy Jones: I know you. He spoke of you. He never came because of you. Fluttershy: Me? Davy Jones: You're Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Yes. I'm Fluttershy. Did I happen to mention that he's in love? With Rainbow Dash. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him could only be as half as cruel as actually letting them to be joined together in matrimony. Davy Jones: (crying) I...I,,,didn't know. Generations ago, he was once a humble pirate, sailing the seven seas. Until he came across one the members of the pony team called "The Mane 6". He fell in love. After their strong bond of romance, Mac was cursed by a medallion, so he cut out his heart, locked it away in a chest, and hid the chest from the world. And he kept his skeleton key at all times. Here, Fluttershy, I want you to have this. Fluttershy his own skeleton key Fluttershy: Another key? Davy Jones: The key to my chest. Of an unknown desire of origin. Whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command me to do whatever you want, including saving my son from his tragic fate. Fluttershy: What if someone stabs it? Morey: If Captain Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. The ''Dutchman ''must always have a captain. Manray: And if his curse continues, he loses his love. Fluttershy: I see. Captain, I know your son. Davy Jones: Mac. He's coming for me. Wait and see. You'll see. He promised. Starlight Glimmer meets Tia Dalma Tia Dalma: You. You have a touch of destiny about you, Starlight Glimmer. Starlight Glimmer: How do you know my name? Never mind. I'm here to talk to you about someone you knew, cursed for eternity. Tia Dalma: You know of Mac Grimborn, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor until he run afoul that which vex all stallions. Starlight Glimmer: A mare? Tia Dalma: A mare. He fell in love. Starlight Glimmer: I heard that it was a mare, as beautiful and pretty and colorful as the rainbow. Tia Dalma: Him never never stopped loving her, but the romance that claimed him cursed him for eternity, never to be broken. Starlight Glimmer: My dad told me that Mac put something into a chest. What did he put in there? Tia Dalma: Him heart. Starlight Glimmer: So, he carved out his heart, locked it away in the chest.... Tia Dalma: And hide the chest from the world. Him keep him key with him at all times. Starlight Glimmer: It seems that I have a need to find the ''Flying Dutchman. '' Tia Dalma: A touch of destiny. [reveals the key to finding the ''Flying Dutchman] Category:Mac Prime Category:Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Scenes Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers